


Inattendu

by Marth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia découvre une mignonne attention dans son casier pour la Saint-Valentin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inattendu

Les talons de Lydia Martin claquaient contre le sol encrassé du couloir de l'école de Beacon Hills tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son casier, la mine sombre. Les cheveux attachés en une natte, elle ramena une mèche derrière son oreille d'un geste mécanique avant de composer la combinaison de son cadenas.

Autour d'elle, les élèves discutaient bruyamment et ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de la jeune blonde vénitienne en train de soupirer tandis que ses mains légèrement tremblantes retirèrent doucement le petit boîtier en fer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, prit une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir.

Elle détestait la Saint-Valentin. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être seule durant cette journée idiote qui la contrariait. Après tout, elle avait pas mal de soupirants et la majorité se damnerait pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard ou un maigre sourire d'elle durant une fraction de seconde. Le fait que Jackson et elle eussent rompu depuis pas mal de temps n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à son aversion pour cette fête au caractère particulièrement écœurant et guimauve. Elle avait fêté qu'une seule fois la Saint-Valentin avec le jeune homme et elle se souvenait parfaitement de son sourire idiot, mais si agréable quand ce dernier avait haussé un sourcil en affirmant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce genre de chose. Elle avait envie de se promener main dans la main, manger deux ou trois tablettes de chocolat au prix exorbitant, se prélasser devant un film niais, mais suffisamment inintéressant pour se lover contre celui qui la faisait vibrer.

Le premier rendez-vous qui avait fini au petit matin dans un lit douillet s'était déroulé un quatorze février. Les souvenirs de cette nuit avec Jackson lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il en était de même avec le jeune homme même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas son genre de faire du sentimental.

C'était fini tout cela. Ils avaient rompu pour de bon. Jackson était devenu un loup-garou et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Derek pour apprendre à maîtriser ses capacités, afin de pouvoir partir plus sereinement pour l'Angleterre à la fin de l'année avec son père.

Lydia avait été un point mort. Quelque chose qui l'avait empêché d'être le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Elle avait réussi à oublier le jeune homme et de penser à tout autre chose. Elle avait ses propres problèmes maintenant et avait l'impression que cela n'allait pas s'arranger malgré le fait que Scott, Allison et Stiles lui avaient juré qu'ils s'occuperaient d'elle. Elle entendait des sons, des cris autour d'elle. Parfois, elle se réveillait la nuit en hurlant et en pleurant. Quelque chose en elle avait changé depuis son agression sur le terrain de l'école.

Et elle n'avait plus l'intention d'être à nouveau un point mort pour quelqu'un. Ni pour Jackson. Ni pour Stiles. Ni pour Allison ou Scott. Ni même pour ce Derek.

Elle avait juste envie que cette journée passe au plus vite. La Saint-Valentin. Jackson. Cette nuit-là. Les cris stridents qui l'assaillaient. Les pleurs qui la secouaient. Le regard de chien battu de Stiles. Le sourire désolé d'Allison. Elle voulait tout oublier juste pour une petite journée.

Elle secoua doucement la tête faisant voleter sa natte contre son dos. Elle ouvrit lentement son casier.

Une pluie de pétales rose s'abattit sur elle et des ballons attachés avec du cordon bleu ciel sortirent de son casier tirant une carte de vœu derrière eux. Elle cligna des yeux, perplexe. La surprise passée, elle attrapa maladroitement le cordon et s'empara du petit carton plié en deux sur la longueur. Des pétales dans les cheveux, dans son décolleté, sur les épaules et tout autour de ses chaussures, elle resta quelques instants à contempler la carte, les ballons prisonniers dans sa main droite. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération avant de secouer la tête de fatigue.

Stiles. Cela ne pouvait être que Stiles. Chaque année, il avait une petite attention pour elle : une boîte de chocolat, un poème, une chanson spécialement écrite pour elle. Le jeune homme ne manquait pas d'imagination. Quant à elle, elle ne manquait pas de l'ignorer ou de se contenter de lui adresser un sourire poli pour son geste.

Néanmoins, comment Stiles avait pu connaître sa nouvelle combinaison ? Un coup d'Allison, peut-être.

Après s'être emparée de ses manuels de cours, elle remit les ballons dans le casier avant de fermer le tout sans même prendre la peine de lire la carte de vœu. Elle se débarrassa des pétales qui traînaient dans ses vêtements, secoua sa natte et inspira profondément. Elle fit volte-face et s'arrêta net. De l'autre côté du couloir, elle aperçut Stiles discuter avec Scott en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux comme à son habitude.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, réajusta son sac à main sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ses amis. Elle leur adressa un sourire forcé avant de souffler un remerciement à Stiles pour sa mignonne attention. Abasourdi, le fils du Shérif cligna des yeux avant d'échanger un regard avec son meilleur ami.

« Je ne t'ai rien laissé, murmura-t-il. Cette année, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas t'embêter avec la Saint-Valentin donc je me suis abstenu. »

Le visage de Lydia s'illumina un court moment avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Cela ne pouvait pas être Jackson. Il n'aurait jamais eu ce genre d'idée.

Sentant le regard accusateur de Lydia, Scott plaça les mains en signe de défense.

« Ce n'est pas moi, non plus.

— Allison ? suggéra doucement Lydia. C'est la seule à connaître ma combinaison.

— Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle avait des soucis de voiture et sera un peu à la bourre, répondit le loup-garou. »

Le regard de Lydia Martin balaya le sol du couloir tandis que son cerveau passa en revue toutes les possibilités sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. La carte. Elle aurait dû lire cette fichue carte avant de sauter sur la première conclusion qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Sans un mot, elle marcha précipitamment vers son casier et l'ouvrit à nouveau tandis que Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard plutôt perplexe.

Lydia cassa le cordon au niveau de la carte avant de refermer la porte en fer derrière elle. Elle s'adossa contre celle-ci, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître le nom de l'expéditeur, craignant que ce fût un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout et qui profitait juste de cette journée idiote pour attirer son attention. Elle avait aussi peur que ce fût Jackson, car elle savait pertinemment bien que cette fête ne représentait rien pour lui et que ce geste serait plus cruel qu'attentionné.

Il fallait que ce soit Stiles. Il le fallait. Il avait dû placer cela la veille et avait oublié. Ou il ne voulait rien lui dire et lui laisser la surprise. C'était cela et rien d'autre.

Ses doigts manucurés ouvrirent doucement la carte et les quelques mots inscrits en rouge suffirent à la déstabiliser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle scruta les environs à la recherche de la personne qui avait signé cette carte. Elle se tourna d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas Jackson.

Ce n'était pas Stiles.

Ce n'était pas Scott.

Ce n'était pas Derek.

Ce n'était pas Peter.

Et ce n'était pas Allison.

Elle arpenta les couloirs, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le ventre noué.

Elle se précipita dans les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir blanc avant de lever la tête vers le grand miroir. Elle écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la personne qu'elle recherchait dans le reflet et qui la regardait avec un large sourire. Elle fit volte-face, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, son mouchoir dans une main et la carte dans l'autre.

Le sourire d'Erica s'attendrit tandis qu'elle se rapprocha de la blonde vénitienne paralysée, le dos contre l'évier. La jeune louve prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux de la banshee et la repoussa derrière son oreille.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. »

Erica lui effleura le visage du bout des doigts avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Lydia se contenta de fixer la jeune louve comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

Erica lui détacha la natte avec délicatesse avant d'ajouter :

« Tu es plus jolie les cheveux détachés. »

Lydia cligna des yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Elle bredouilla un remerciement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela venant d'Erica. Celle qui en pinçait pour Stiles depuis années. Celle qui avait tellement changé depuis sa morsure.

Et Lydia avait changé aussi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide avant de tortiller à son tour une mèche blonde entre ses doigts. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser tout aussi timide sur les lèvres légèrement humides de la louve.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi. »

Fin


End file.
